


I need someone to show me the things in life that I can´t find

by drarrydwarf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mind Control, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stucky if you blink you might even miss it, i swear i love Thor, my nickname with my friends is Thor i love that big oaf, no Thor bashing even if it seems that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrydwarf/pseuds/drarrydwarf
Summary: >In this world, where Soulmates are connected about their skin, it was decided by the government, that one was supposed to keep their skin clean of writing or ink, as not to shame their Soulmates, until they turn 21 years old, where they would receive a tattoo making their presence known to their Soulmate.<Tony knew he was an asshole who didn´t deserve a Soulmate, he got used to the thought.When Loki found out he had a Soulmate he also found out he was a monster. Who would want a monster as a Soulmate?





	I need someone to show me the things in life that I can´t find

**Author's Note:**

> So, just wanted to say I kinda switched some of the scenes from the movie so it would fit better for the story. Thought you should know ;) enjoy reading :)

I need someone to show me the things in life that I can´t find

>In this world, where Soulmates are connected about their skin, it was decided by the government, that one was supposed to keep their skin clean of writing or ink, as not to shame their Soulmates, until they turn 21 years old, where they would receive a tattoo making their presence known to their Soulmate.<

Tony had always been considered rude.

It fit in with his image quite well. Genius. Billionaire. Playboy.

So he didn´t care an ounce, when he sat, yet again, in a boring board meeting, Pepper had him attend, and started scribbling down on his hand and forearm. Some new ideas for his Ironmansuit and a reminder, to remind JARVIS, to remind him, to find new excuses to not have to attend board meetings anymore.

Normally he´d just directly put that down in his STARK-phone, but Pepper had taken it from him and threatened him to lock down his workshop for a week if he dared to sneak electronics into the meeting. 

So writing on his arms it was.

Maybe, he thought, he should create an easy hideable STARK-phone for those meetings…but Pepper would probably still find it. (And that would be really bad.)

Tony looked up from his arm, bored, seeing some of the suits looking at him with sour expressions, but nobody dared to say a thing.  
And damn right it was for them to keep their mouths shut!

Because if Tony Stark had a Soulmate or not was his own damn business and not at all their concern.

So yeah, Tony was considered really rude, but it was not his problem that he lived in a world where your Soulmate was connected to you over your skin and could see everything one would write on it.  
A world, where, at the time you turned 21 you got a tattoo making your presence known to your Soulmate.  
A world, where Tony had the words >I need someone to show me the things in life that I can`t find< (a quote from the Black Sabbath song “Paranoid”) tattooed around his left wrist, but had never received an answering tattoo.  
And yes, it was somewhat of a sappy quote, but he liked the song and he had been 21 for fucks sake.

So now, with over 30 years on his back, he had given up on having a Soulmate and to be real, who would even want him as a Soulmate?   
Tony knew well enough he wasn´t a person people got along with, and started living with the truth, that he hadn´t had a perfect match out there.  
So fuck it!

If people thought he was rude for scribbling on his arms, then he didn´t care.

When he was younger, his parents believed, his Soulmate was a very considered person, not even getting ink on their hands by accident, a thing Tony had often be chided for.   
Well now he knew the truth.  
He just never had had a Soulmate, who could have had accidently spilled ink on their hands or drawn little sketches on their skin. 

Sometimes, Tony thought, maybe it was a good thing his mother never lived long enough to find out he was a lost match (and then he wanted to slap himself for actually thinking his mother´s death to be a good thing). It would have broken her heart though, knowing he didn´t have a Soulmate.

Other times, he had hoped she´d still been there, in all the years he hoped to still receive a Mate, to get him through the constant disappointment. Maybe he wouldn´t have had to drown his thoughts in scotch, had she still been there.  
But his parents weren´t here and even if they were, Tony probably would still be an asshole without a Soulmate.  
Because no one deserved to be stuck with him. Even before he had started drinking, he had been a mess and an asshole.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki looked down at his wrist and gasped, then he looked at the frostgiant who had gripped him, then without a second thought impaling the monster, just to look back at his wrist again, where the blue color faded and he was barely able to make out the words >stop palladium poisoning, how?< and >I need someone to show m--< before his skin turned back to the pale hue he was used to.

After their fighting in Jotunheim events started to rush by.  
Thor´s banishment.  
The Odin sleep.  
His reign.

And in what seemed like the blink of an eye, Loki found himself hanging of the bifrost starring up at Thor and the liar who dared to call himself his father.

And he realized there was nothing left there for him, he was a monster and his family didn´t need him (it wasn´t even his family…), his Soulmate was probably a monster as well.  
Even if they weren´t, he couldn´t burden someone to be stuck with him for all eternity.

So he did the only thing left to do.

He let go of the spear and let himself be swallowed by the nothingness of the void.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki couldn´t remember much of his time with the Mad Titan and the Other.  
All he could remember was the agonizing heat and the piercing pain he had been out through.  
The slow drag of fingers combing through his memory and then the pain again.

The Trickster suspected, there was probably nothing else to remember.

And then he stood there, in a city called Stuttgart, facing a star-spangled soldier and the man in the iron armor.  
His heart started racing and for a short moment his mind cleared and he gasped.  
He felt like he should know the armored warrior, a surge of recognition through him. Not as if he ever met this man before, it felt more like he should recognize him. Like this man was important.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the lazy haze took over his mind again whispering words of surrender in his ear, so he did just that.

He kept on following the orders whispered in his ear, sometimes more conscious than other times. Sometimes fighting it. Always losing.

One time he looked in the face of his brother, no not his brother, a stupid oaf of a stepbrother, and the voice said “kill the Thunderer”. And he fought, because Thor may be obnoxiously loud and stupid and could make people unbelievably angry and Loki admitted, in furious rage, he had tried to kill him, but he never really did want his brother dead. So he fought and he felt the fingers in his mind clawing at his consciousness, diving deeper and hooking themselves on the roots of his mind, he felt the pain, over and over again and he saw his arm moving in slow motion, not able to stop it, and he felt himself stabbing the short dagger into Thor´s flesh.   
He saw the betrayed look on his brothers/stepbrothers face and he wished he could tell him that he wasn´t in control. He wished he was strong enough to fight the control over his mind, but he couldn´t and he felt the hooks in his mind slowly dragging him under again, making him only a passenger in his own body.

He fought, and he killed, and he found himself back in the tower.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony didn´t know what he was thinking, but there he was, without his armor, offering the crazy god of craziness a drink.

Well, telling the guy he had performance issues probably hadn´t been his brightest idea.

So here he was, desperately clawing at the hand around his throat.  
That´s when he heard Loki gasp.

And Loki, Loki stared at the hands, full of writing and notes and suddenly his mind was clear as day, the hands, that had hold on to his thoughts, were pushed away by a warm and calming presence and Loki took a deep breath.  
It felt like the first clear breath in forever and the god let go of everything, opening the hand around the humans throat, sinking to the ground just breathing.

Next to him Tony had a rather uncomfortable landing on the hard floor, when he was released from Loki´s grip, pushing up to his feet the moment he was able to catch his breath again.

And then the billionaire just stood there, confused about the crazy god, sitting on the ground of his common room and looking like a lost child.  
After a few moments of silence Tony cleared his throat and the god snapped his head up, as if he had forgotten that he wasn´t alone.

“Well, I don´t know what you´re doing, but…weren´t you just kinda, I don´t know, invading my planet? Not that I complain, but normally bad guys don´t just stop in there evil plan to sit around in their enemies’ living room…”

The god wrinkled his brows, in confusion, than snapped his head over to look out the window, remembering what had happened in the time he wasn´t in control of his own body.

“Not me.” He murmured. “The Mad Titan.”

Tony gaped at the god.

“I don´t know where that guy has been the last few days, but the impression I got, was that you”, Tony pointed at Loki, “Mr. Crazy-Pants, worlds enemy Nr.1, were going around, killing people and invading stuff.”

Loki lifted his head up. “I wasn´t in control, mortal.”

“You weren´t…you mean, like what you did with Barton? With the scepter? That doesn´t make any sense. I mean, you had the scepter all the time, didn´t you?”  
Tony dropped down next to Loki, not really getting the crazy killer vibes from the god right now.

“He is strong, he doesn´t need the scepter. He found me at my weakest and modeled me how he needed me to be.” The raven haired whispered, not wanting to think about the torture he endured. The human frowned and to the god it seemed he was understanding, what Loki implied with his words.

“Okay. Let´s just say I believe you…that you were mind controlled. How did the control break? We had to knock Barton on the head pretty hard to get his mind clear again. I mean, you just choked me and were like all crazy, crazy and then”, Tony snapped his fingers, “just like that you were crumpled on the floor looking like a lost child.”

The god took a deep breath and then looked Tony in the eyes locking their gazes before slowly looking down at Tony´s hands. Slowly he moved to take Tony´s left hand but the billionaire flinched away. Loki looked up.

“May I?”, he asked.

Tony thought for a few moments but then decided JARVIS would be more than able enough to stop Loki if he tried to do something dodgy. So he lay his left hand into Loki´s outstretched two. Carefully Loki brushed his fingers over all the notes and then over the tattoo around Tonys wrist and Tony shuddered. Then Lokis skin turned blue, revealing all the same notes and the clear tattoo that slung around both their wrists.

The billionaire gasped and Lokis now piercing red eyes flickered up to meet Tonys brown ones.

“You…”, the human stuttered, not knowing what to say. 

“I know.” The god let Tonys hand fall from his, bringing his knees up to his chest. “I am a monster.”, he whispered and he wasn´t able to hold his tears back anymore.  
He didn´t deserve a Soulmate, or at least that´s what he had believed all his life. And now he had brought an alien army to his Soulmates planet. He had tried to invade his Soulmates home.   
Well, or more like he still was invading his Soulmates home.   
He knew it wasn´t his plan, he hadn´t done this in his own free will, but still. Loki felt guilty for not being strong enough, for not being able to fend of the Mad Titan any longer. It was all his fault. Loki was a monster.

He didn´t knew how long he sat there crying and being stuck in his head, when he suddenly felt a tentative hand on his cheek.  
The god snapped his head up starring wide eyed at his Soulmate, who was currently brushing away the tears from Lokis cheeks with his thumbs.

“Look, I don´t know you. I don´t know your story and I don´t know why you suddenly turned blue. But I really want to know. I want to know about you. But right now I just know that apparently you are my Soulmate, that was also mind controlled to invade my planet and you are Point Breaks little brother, a thing that is really scary ´cause let me tell you, that man is overprotective over you as fuck, and this is all some fucked up shit, but we´ll figure it out. I promise we will reindeer games. But right now, there is still an alien invasion out there and a big ass wormhole over my tower, which I have absolutely no idea how to close…So right now we need to get our heads in the game.”

Loki had stopped crying somewhere into Tonys rant and took a shaky breath to calm himself.  
“The scepter”, he said calmly, “You will be able to close the wormhole with the scepter. The power of the mind stone should be able to destroy the barrier created by the Teseract.”

Tony nodded and stood up. Then he held out a hand to Loki to take and after just a few seconds the god took it and let himself be hauled up by the genius.  
The god held out the scepter for Tony to take while turning back into his aesir fom.

“You should take it to the Teseract. The widow is already there and she wouldn´t trust me if I gave it to her.”

Tony nodded thoughtfully and took the scepter already stepping in the direction of the balcony to put his Ironman suit back on.

“What will you do, while I stop the end of the world?”, the genius asked.

“I will try and fight the Chitauri with my magic, even though they seemed quite resistant against it. I´ll probably will be able to help at least contain your parameter.”

Tony smiled, then making a quick decision to step in front of Loki again, pulling him in with a hand on the back of his neck, pressing a quick kiss on the god’s lips. (This was his Soulmate after all.)

“Just don´t die on me, reindeer games.”, the billionaire whispered.

“I promise, Anthony.”

Tony smiled and then stepped into his armor. Before the faceplate came down he turned to Loki a last time. “Normally no one calls me Anthony.”

“Well I do believe I am anything but normal.” Loki smiled and with that Tony took of.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in his life, Tony thought, everything went great, well beside the alien invasion, but, the genius thought, they were actually handling that quite well.  
But of course everything went to shit, when the council made the stupid ass decision to send a fucking nuke.

Tony was in the middle of fighting, seeing Loki from the corner of his eye facing off against a space whale all on his own, when Fury told them the great fucking news. And on instinct Tony did the thing he was best at: being reckless.

And just before he knew it, he had flown a giant nuke into a giant wormhole with the last bits of energy his suit had.  
And then he was falling.  
He was falling through space in a suit that was currently nothing more than a big tuna can (and Tony was the tuna).  
The last words he had said to Loki echoing through his mind.

>Just don´t die on me, reindeer games.<

Tony should´ve known, that he would be the one to let his Soulmate down, not the other way around.  
He looked at the void around him a last time before his eyes closed and he passed out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki watched in terror as his Anthony flew a giant weapon into the wormholeand just seconds later the widow closed it. The god searched the sky with his eyes for the red and gold armor his Soulmate was wearing, his heart beating in terror as the portal grew smaller and smaller and there still wasn´t a sign of his Anthony.  
Just as the wormhole closed he saw something red and gold come through and he took a relieved breath just to catch it again, when he realized that rather than flying, Anthony was falling and didn´t seem to stop.

Loki lost control, his magic rushing through him, bursting out in a green firework surging to catch Anthony and then teleporting him, as well as Loki into the living room of his Soulmates tower.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No! No, no, no, no, no!” Loki was frantic, ripping of Anthonys face mask with his godly strength, realizing that the man in front of him didn´t seem to breathe.  
The god panicked. He was a sorcerer, not a healer. He had no idea what to do.

Outside on the balcony Loki could hear the voices of Anthonys teammates come closer, his brother (Point Break, Anthony had called him and any other time Loki might have smiled at that thought) the most dominant, but Loki could only focus on his Anthony.

“Come on darling! Don´t die on me. I know I don´t deserve you, but stay with me please!” Loki was desperate. He felt his magic getting out of control again (it seemed to do that quiet a lot lately, when he was emotional), raging through him, so powerful and yet he felt so helpless.  
He hunched over his Soulmate, gently holding his face in his hands, tears dripping down on Anthonys cheeks.

“Please don´t go!”

The god softly placed his lips on Anthonys and felt his magic flowing through him into his Soulmates body.

With a gasp Anthony opened his eyes.

“Thanks for the wake up kiss, Blueberry.”, he smiled.

Loki frowned.

“What? You didn´t realize you turned blue on me again?” The genius chuckled.

Loki looked down at his body, which indeed had taken his True, and quiet blue, form again. When his magic started bringing back his aesir skin Anthony griped his hand.

“Don´t! You look beautiful, when you´re blue. And I like seeing my tattoo on your wrist. Means that your mine.” Tony grinned.

“You don´t mind that I look like a monster?”, Loki let his gaze fall down to their hands, not letting go of Anthonys, but intertwining their fingers.

“Nope, not at all, reindeer games. I have known monsters. You are not one of them and you don´t look the part either.” 

“Anthony…”

“Brother! What have you done to the Man of Iron!” Suddenly big hands gripped Loki and forced him up and away from Anthony. A group of raging Superheros in the room, all starring at Lokis (rather blue) form.

“Hey!” Tony tried to stand up, not quiet managing, so he went with sitting on the floor and leaning his upper body on the wall.

“Keep it calm Point Break. Loki has done nothing to me.”

“You are dizzy Man of Iron. My brother has invaded your planet and killed people.” Loki flinched at the words but couldn´t quite get away from Thor, who still held him in an iron tight grip. The movement brought Thors gaze on him and the Thunderer gasped.

“What is this form Loki?” 

“Oh how very thoughtful of you, brother.”, Loki spit out. “Did you already forget of my true heritage? That I am not aesir? That I am the monster we tell the children storys of?” He mocked.

“Well let me help you forget again.” The god of Mischief again started to turn, his skin taking a pale hue, when he looked over at Anthony. The man had a pleading look in his eyes.

“Blueberry, don´t. Please?”

The Jotuns heart skipped at the new nickname, which he already was quite fond of and he sighed. His skin turning blue again. His gaze fell to his hands and the notes on them, written in Anthonys messy scrawl. When he looked up again his Soulmate was finally on his feet, looking beat up and as if he could use a year’s worth of sleep.

“Man of Iron, I don´t know why my brother was in your home…”

“I saved his life you big oaf!” Loki snapped.

“But I will take him back to Asgard so he can face a trial for the crimes he has committed on Midgard.” Thor made a move to drag Loki out on the balcony with him.

“No you won´t!” Tonys voice was calm and cold and it made Loki shiver.  
“JARVIS activate safety protocol 73. Mission protect Blueberry. Mission contain. Fire at any hostile action.” 

“Tony! What is this?” Steve barked and stepped forward.

“Captain Rogers, I would advise you to stay where you are.” JARVIS voiced from the ceiling, a red laser point appearing on Steves chest.

“Tony! Stop this!”

“Nuh uh Captain tight pants. I promise this will all make perfect sense later, but right now I really can´t let Point Break take a trip on rainbow bridge. If you were so nice letting Blueberry come over here to me.”

“Stark! My brother has to face his trial in Asgard!” Thor rumbled.

“Wrong. 0 points for the candidate.” 

“Tony” Bruce said calmly. “He brainwashed you. This is not you. You have to snap out of it.”

“Wrong again or do you see me sporting blue eyes? Just let Loki come over here and I´ll let JARVIS explain everything to you guys. Just, I need a break.” Tony felt as if he might pass out again soon and he really wanted to get this over with before his body gave up and went to sleep.  
Steve placating put up his hands.

“Okay Tony, we´ll let Loki go with you, but promise me you both won´t leave the tower until JARVIS explained everything.”

Tony sighed.

“Sure thing, Cap. Just…Blueberry.”

Steve gave Thor a commanding stare and the blond thunder god let go of Loki with a frown. The black haired stepped forward to Tony and the genius opened his arms.  
“Teleport us to my bedroom?”, he gave a half smile.

“Sure you´re up for that?”, the god smirked and winked at his Anthony and then teleported both of them away.  
In the bedroom Tony leaned heavy into Lokis chest, and the god embraced him, holding him up with ease.

“You are an incredible man Anthony Edward Stark.” The god murmured. “Now let´s get you to bed.”

Tony smirked lazily. “I thought I wasn´t up for that.”

Loki laughed. “Maybe not today but someday” the god leaned forward and whispered into Anthonys ear, “I´m gonna show you the things in life that you can´t find.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the living room of the tower a group of the world mightiest heroes gaped at ech other after JARVIS had explained the happenings of the day to them.

“Now I understand him.” Steve whispered looking at his wrist with the intricate words >I´m with you ´til the end of the line.<

**Author's Note:**

> told ya I switched some of the scenes ;)
> 
> So, I just hoped you liked my little story, that I wrote while I actually was supposed to listen to my teacher ^^  
> I also hoped there weren´t that much mistakes, I´m not a native speaker. If you found small mistakes in my gramma take good care of them, they may not be the norm but they need love too ;)  
> If you found big mistakes, than I´m really sorry, please tell me and I´ll try my best to correct them (but I might not do it soon since I don´t have that much time)
> 
> Well goodbye I guess :)


End file.
